UNSC Earth Defense
Nation Information UNSC Earth Defense is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 337 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of UNSC Earth Defense work diligently to produce Sugar and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of UNSC Earth Defense has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. UNSC Earth Defense does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in UNSC Earth Defense. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. UNSC Earth Defense will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. About UNSC Former member of CSN. UNSC Earth Defense is also known as UNSC Defense Force. This UNSC division is from the UNSCDF division of China. As the main military branch of the UNSC, the UNSCDF is comprised of three autonomous of semi-autonomous branches, each with different functions and methods, but all unified under one command, and tasked with the protection of humanity, and the protection and recapture of human-occupied colonies. So far, the best-known members of the UNSCDF seem to be the Navy and Marine Corps, likely due to the space-oriented nature of 26th Century warfare. While also a part of the UNSCDF, the Army and Air Force are less well known. It is now a member of the Global Order Of Darkness, in hope to defend and organize peace to the world. Former alliance member of CDS and CSN. Military This is a comprehensive list of all known UNSC Military Units, individual military units of the United Nations Space Command and United Nations Space Command Defense Force and their respective suborganizations. UNSC Navy *Combatant Fleet *Non-Combatant Fleet *Naval Special Warfare UNSC Marine Corps *Armored *Aircraft Units *Infantry *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers GATO-1V War UNSC Earth Defense fought bravely during the GATO-1V War, on behalf of its alliance the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, which was honoring a treaty with the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. This was the UNSC Earth Defense first big war in CN. The UNSC military had experience due to the great Covenant war. When the war had began the UNSC military fought bravely but it's military was no much for the endless waves of enemy soldiers, tanks, bombardment, and was losing money fast. The UNSC had no other choice but to give up and went in anarchy. Luckily peace terms were offered to CSN and was accepted. When the war ended UNSC had rebuild itself and is now becomeing stronger than ever. Karma War UNSC Earth Defense first strike on the Karma war, they declared war on a Aurora Borealis member to support a fellow GOD ally. Useing the blitzkrieg tactic the first strike was successful. The element of surprise was on the UNSC military side. The brave soldiers fought bravely and the airforce had control the skies. Just a couple of days later the AB nation had been destroyed. The UNSC than declared war on a NPO nation, but this time the UNSC strike from the skies. Using the same blitzkrieg tactic. They had caught the enemy unprepared. The UNSC had help from another nation, that was part of the Viridian Entente alliance. Together both the UNSC and the VE nation had reach the capital of the NPO nation and destroyed all remaining enemy's, hours later, the battle was won. While the UNSC had won two battles, it wasn't time to celebrate yet. The UNSC had been declared war on another AB nation for support of the AB nation UNSC had battled. UNSC now had to fight three wars. Even though the other two nations were crippled they could still back the attack on the UNSC. The AB nation had strike UNSC on surprise but the UNSC had a strong defense and counter the attack. Luckily the TTK alliance had declared war and assist GOD and two TTK nations had declared war on the AB nation seeing UNSC Earth Defense was in trouble. The UNSC had been bombed by all three enemy nations and its infra was going down fast. The UNSC airforce had shoot many bomber plane down but some battles were not successful and had hit UNSC's infra and technology hard. The UNSC was losing their strength for every bombing it had taken. The UNSC had no other choice but to use nukes. The UNSC had lunch all available nukes on the enemy and were immediately sent to anarchy, but days later UNSC had got nuked by the NPO nation and was starting to lose the battle. The war had now been a nuclear war. UNSC had nuke the enemy very badly making all their infra and tech go down by 70% and str down by 4k. UNSC had been successful on all three wars and soon went in peace mode to rebuild its military. UNSC has finish rebuilding, thanks to their fellow allies in GOD, who aided the UNSC money to speed up it's military rebuilding after their major battles from last time. UNSC is not currently in war with three Echelon members and not putting up a heavy resistance to the UNSC military. UNSC is easily winning the war against the Echelon nations. More information will be reporting soon...